


Viva La Vida

by MoccaMarocchi



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, Persona 4, Viva La Vida - Coldplay
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoccaMarocchi/pseuds/MoccaMarocchi
Summary: The musician and the female detective doesn't have the world revolving around them anymore, yet they have stopped hiding the truth and fully embraced their true selves.





	Viva La Vida

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> "Conundrum" by heylalaaa; a fanfiction in Bahasa written by a favourite author of mine.  
> "COLDPLAY Viva la Vida Piano duet" by Ilaria Bava and Claudio SIlvestri; a youtube cover video. Imagine Sakuya and Naoto performing this piano duet...
> 
> Actually the madness started when I was playing Sakuya's route using Naoto's name. Since then, these two Shiroganes keep on haunting my mind. Not that I ship them. I just love imagining them at each other's throats... and they're pretty similar in some ways, if I say so myself.
> 
> This story contains spoilers for both Persona 4 and Hatoful Boyfriend (Sakuya's route and BBL route). And I have to remind that this story isn't 100% faithful to the original storyline.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Persona 4 [c] Atlus  
> Hatoful Boyfriend [c] Hato Moa  
> Viva La Vida [c] Coldplay

I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own

* * *

He was an heir of a noble family, despite being the youngest child.

"He" was a talented teenage sleuth, dubbed as "detective prince".

_They once thought the world was supposed to revolve around them._

* * *

I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listened as the crowd would sing  
Now the old king is dead long live the king 

* * *

One of his father's consorts sent two assassins to kill him. He, however, managed to turn the tide. One of the assassins sent to him ended up being his loyal butler and his strongest bodyguard. As time went by, he was showing more promising capabilities as his father's successor. Some started to fear him, others placed their high hopes on him.

The detective prince was rising to fame in the midst of an unsolveable abduction and murder case. "He" was employed since the polices detectives currently solving the case were deemed not good enough. Fulfilling the hopes of many, the detective prince solved the case swiftly and arrested the culprit, further embarassing those police detectives.

* * *

One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand 

* * *

The young heir eventually learned that he was never the biological son of his noble father. Instead, he was born from his noble mother's first marriage to a commoner, meaning that he was not a pureblood noble. No one but he himself and his full brother knew this, but how much time left until this truth revealed to the world?

The case, however, was still far from over. Another victim reported, and the mastermind of the case was still wandering freely. The detective prince's credibility started to be questioned. Not to mention that the detective prince's real identity started to leak: "he" was a she, a fake detective prince to begin with. In a sexist field where female detective, let alone a very young one, looked down upon, the detective "prince" was slowly losing her place. 

* * *

 I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing  
Roman cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
Once you'd gone there was never  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world

* * *

The fake heir and the fake detective prince decided to hide away their insecurities, resuming their life as if nothing wrong ever happened.

They desperately convinced themselves that as long as they never made any mistake, live would go on as planned.

* * *

 It was a wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become  
Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh who would ever want to be king?

* * *

In the end there was one they could never hide the truth from: their own selves.

The fake heir didn't only hide his lineage. He also hid the fact that he was more interested to be a musician than an heir of a noble family. He loved music so much, yet his noble father refused to acknowledge his passion. People's hopes, his secret bloodline, and his denial to one thing he loved the most became too much for him to bear alone.

The fake detective prince didn't only hide her gender. She also hid the fact that she didn't even need to be a famous detective. She just wanted to be acknowledged just the way she was, and to be allowed to grow with all her talents and abilities as a young female detective. Unfortunately, the world was too harsh to even know her humble wish.

* * *

 I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing  
Roman cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
I know St Peter won't call my name

* * *

The fake heir, now a renowned musician, has finally decided to follow what his heart yearns the most. Although he found it hard when he first decided to abandon his status as a noble and leave his family, he has finally made peace with everything. Besides, he still has a mother and a brother, not to mention his wacky, silly, but loyal friends who will side with him no matter what.

The fake detective prince, now a promising young female detective, has finally realized that before she wants to be acknowledged just the way she is by everyone, she had to fully accept herself first. Not all people treat and respect her as she wants, yet she no longers thinks of it as a bother. She has come to terms with everything, thanks to her dear friends who will always be by her side.

The musician and the female detective doesn't have the world revolving around them anymore, yet they have stopped hiding the truth and fully embraced their true selves.

* * *

 Never an honest word....  
....But that was when I ruled the world

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! English isn't my native language, but I 'm trying my best to improve!


End file.
